An Archangel's Legacy
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: After his bloodline had been unlocked; his ancestor Sephiroth Uzumaki, the first son of the Rikudō Sennin awakens from his ten century-long slumber to train the next Archangel,the bridge between heaven, makai,and hell (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

**An Archangel's Legacy**

Chapter 1: Awakening

When I pretend everything is what I want it to be

I look exactly like what you

had always wanted to see

When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am

Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but

I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just

(trying to bend the truth)

I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm

[Chorus:]

(Lying my way from you)

No no turning back now

(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)

No no turning back now

(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)

No turning back now

(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)

No no turning back now

(The very worst part of you is me)

I remember what they taught to me

Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be

Remember listening to all of that and this again

So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in

And now you think this person really is me and I'm

(Trying to fend the truth)

But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cause I'm

[Chorus:]

(Lying my way from you)

No no turning back now

(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)

No no turning back now

(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)

No turning back now

(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)

No no turning back now

(The very worst part of you)

(The very worst part of you is ME)

This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would

have you running from me

Like This

This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would

have you running from me

Like This

This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would

have you running from me

Like This

This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would

have you running from me

Like This

[Chorus:]

(You)

No turning back now

(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)

No no turning back now

(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)

No turning back now

(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)

No no turning back now

(The very worst part of you)

(The very worst part of you is me)

Naruto isn't how you think he is, under that pure hearted idiotic mask, he's a mad genius who wanted nothing more than the death of orochimaru. What drove want this you ask? Orochimaru took his family away from him, he had also taken away the family Mizu, the nine tailed fox which had led her to attack the village (I assume you all know what happens about the dealing and the dead patents and whatnot). The villagers, he hated every single one of them, with a few exceptions. As a child Naruto was beaten, maimed and raped, not to mention buried alive and being soaked in oil and set on fire. Naruto hated them with a passion. Anyways enough with Naruto's hate.

This story takes place after the chunin exams where in this one Sasuke was bitten

We find team 7 in the forest of death where Kakashi was helping them perfect their newly created jutsu when orochimaru decided to pay them a visit.

"Hello Sasuke its nice to see you" Said Orochimari

"Orochimaru, you sure have some balls to come back here" said Naruto.

"Well hello there kyuubi brat, how's mom and dad doing? Oh yeah they're dead" said orochimaru with a sickly cackle.

Naruto began to shake violently, Naruto's chakra began to skyrocket and his ki was so intense that Sasuke and Sakura, even Kakashi had passed out.

"I will kill you orochimaru, I will avenge my parent's death along with the parents of kyuubi. Your life ends here" spat Naruto.

'The power this boy has, it must be the kyuubi, I don't have time to deal with this' thought Orochimaru whose fingertips started to glow blue. Orochimaru disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto thrusting his hand into his stomach "**five prong seal"**

Naruto began to smile, "I must thank you orochimaru, you have fallen ritgh into my trap, you have released the seal placed on me 7 years ago, now I can use my true power" said Naruto.

Naruto's chakra had began to waver until it disappeared, in its place was a ghostly white chakra. Naruto began to form black lightning in his hands and charges at orochimaru.

Orochimaru was amazed at his speed; he had been caught off guard and was stabbed in the chest by his lightning charged jab

When Orochimaru began to shed his skin Naruto delivered the next blow into his neck stopping the process.

"No escaping Orochmaru I haven't finished yet" Naruto took his hand out of his chest and delivered the final lightning charged blow to his heart causing it to explode killing him instantly.

At the hokage's office

"Hokage-sama there has been a disturbance in the forest, it seems that orochimarus chakra signature as well a large source of archangel chakra in that area" said a fox masked Anbu opreative.

"What!" said hiruzen as he jumped up out his chair, "Get the ice maidens out there now"

"Hai Hokage-sama" said the anbu as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

And with that the Hokage headed to the scene,

When he got there he found Naruto and the ice maidens who consisted of Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Mikoto Uchiha having a conversation. Anko had fallen to the floor laughing her ass off.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Archangel's Legacy**

**What am I?**

They were never afraid of me,

They're afraid of something that I might become

They thought I was a demon,

What am I?

The time has come to decide for myself

Human, demon, angel?

The time has come for me to show them what was never seen

The pain, the sorrow, the lives lost

Was it really worth it

No

What am I?

Call me what you want

but know this

It is better to look towards the future than to dwell in the past

I have feelings

I understand your sorrow

I remember everything from my birth until now

I understand your anger

but is it towards me?

or someone else,

you don't know the truth

Don't be mad at Kyuubi she did what you did

She wanted the same revenge you wanted from me

she wanted to destroy the one who killed her family

don't blame me, don't blame her either

blame your village

The ninja who supposedly protected you

was the reason that everything that is now

Blame those ninja

Power hungry maniacs

What am I?

Whatever you see is up to you

because I know what I am

I am who I am

That's what I see

Chapter 2: Sephiroth

"Are you serious Naruto, you took care of Orochimaru?" Asked Mikoto which made the old man raise an eyebrow.

"Naruto" said hokage

"Yeah gramps" said Naruto

"You defeated Orochimaru?" asked the old man

"Yeah I did" said Naruto

"How?" said old man

"Well at first I thought it would be kind of hard, bit when he released the five pronged seal that held my archangel chakra it was easy" said Naruto.

"Archangel chakra?" said Kurenai in confusion.

"Oh Kurenai you've just become a jonin so I wouldn't expect you to know" said Naruto.

"I'll explain if that's alright with you gramps" said Naruto

"Sure Naruto it's not my place to tell of your heritage" said the old man

"About 7 years ago, my clan, the Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure had been wiped out by their neighbors the Tsukuyomi clan of Moon Country. The thing was that they were the best of friends as well as one of the main supporters of this village when it came to fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. The Tsukuyomi had come to fear us because of our bloodline. You are all familiar with the story of the ridoku no senin right?" they all nodded yes.

"Well he did not have two children, he had three, my ancestor Saint Sephiroth Uzumaki was the third son. But he wasn't like the other two you know as the senju and Uchiha ancestors, whole the Uchiha got his eyes and the senju got his body, Sephiroth got nothing, instead he was blessed by the gods with the power of the Archangel, the bridge between heaven, makai, and hell. When the other two brothers began to fight for their father's place Sephiroth stopped the fight, earning the right of the title as the next ridoku no senin, but after that something had happened. A few years later Sephiroth married and two children, the two brothers Angeal Senju, and Genesis Uchiha weren't very fond of Sephiroth's family for obvious reasons. Angeal loved his brother too much to do anything to him, but Genesis however, didn't feel the same. Genesis decided to kill Sephiroth's wife and one of his kids. Sephiroth wasn't a very emotional person, he wouldn't he angry about silly things but boy was Sephiroth angry, in his anger his bloodline Arch Stigmata activated, it was said that he had two wings, the white wing of Kami's champion and the black wing of Shinigami's death bringer, he also wielded a legendary blade, Masamune; judgment's bane. He ravaged the land searching for Genesis wanting nothing but his blood, when he finally found him, he was defeated; not by Genesis or Angeal, but his own son, who cut off the white wing, he became a fallen angel and was sealed in a tomb forever" said Naruto.

This tale has been handed down in my family for generations. My clan was taken by surprise as my grandfather Airi Uzumaki had agreed to host a chunin exam with the Tsukuyomi but was killed and impersonated by their second in command Zarima Tsukuyomi. During those exams the village was destroyed killing everyone. Luckily the royal family hadn't been in the village ever since the first hokage married my great-great grandmother Queen Mito Uzumaki which led to the merging of the Senju and Uzumaki clans.

"That makes Tsunade, wherever she is your cousin" said the Hokage.

"Who's Tsunade gramps?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you later now finish the story" replie the old man.

"Ok, Mito had two children Marin Uzumaki and Kurone Senju. Kurone married Hitachi Haruno and had a girl named Sairenji Haruno, Sakura's Mother (SPOILER TO THE REST OF STORY). Marin married Sutaro Uchiha and had two girls, My aunt Mikoto here and my mother Kushina (YET ANOTHER SPOILER) who married my father Minato which makes me part of four of the most important clans in the ninja world" said Naruto.

"Four?" asked Kurenai

"Yeah the Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, and Namikaze clans" replied Naruto

**A day later at a council meeting **

"That boy must be executed" said a pink haired councilmember,

"If we do that the Namikaze clan will disappear forever and we cannot let that happen" said Mikoto "I don't want one of my only links to my sister to die, besides if you do that his sister may revolt turn against the village".

"I don't care, he must die he is a demon" said Sairenji.

"Excuse me bitch, my nephew is no demon, to think that you Sairenji Haruno, would want your own cousin dead is sickening" spat Mikoto with Venom in her voice

"Shut up, he's no cousin of mine, you demon loving bitch"

Naruto had heard enough he didn't care that Sairenji hated him, but calling Mikoto a bitch was something he could not tolerate, smashed into the room and grabbed Sairenji by the front of her jacket lifting her a few inches off of the ground, "Listen you pink haired bitch, I don't ever want you talking about my family like that! You understand" said Naruto as his eyes turned a surprising blue green.

"Who do you think you are calling me a bitch?" spat Sairenji

"I am your cousin Naruto Uzumaki and Mikoto san's nephew, and I can say whatever the fuck I want, you think that just because I care for Sakura is the reason that you're safe from me. I'll gladly throw caution to the wind and kill you, besides now that I've known Sakura for the past few months I can see that she's just a bitchy little fan girl who won't hop off my cousin's dick", Said Naruto which earned Chuckles from all the people in the room "even though she's like that she hasn't disgraced our clans like you have".

"What clans? You don't have one let alone multiple clans".

"That's where you're wrong" said an ANBU in the darkest corner of the council room.

"Shut up you piece of shit or I'll have you executed" said Sairenji.

"Watch it Sairenji sama, you shouldn't threaten a clan head that way especially since his clan was the one who help get your clan out of debt", said Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan.

"Yeah right, that clan is extinct" replied Sairenji.

The person in the corner decided to come out of the darkness to show that he was an anbu operative with a fox mask.

Naruto looked up to see this man whom he'd never seen before.

"As long as Naruto and is relatives are alive the clan will never become extinct" said the Anbu.

"So you're an Uzumaki as well"

Well actually I am the First

Naruto's eyes widened

The Anbu took off his mask and as soon as his face became visible, his silver hair flew down to his waist. His eyes were a greenish blue, the gaze was cold and distant, but at the same time made Naruto feel safe, I mean sure Naruto had family, but something about this man made him feel like he was gone for a long time and he'd finally come home. (Not going into further descriptions because you should all know what he looks like, if not search google or something)

"Naruto, it's good to see you" said Sephiroth.

"S-S-Sephiroth"uttered Naruto

Everyone's eyes became dinner plates when they heard what he said.

"I am here to give you this" Sephiroth held out his hand and a 4 foot nodachi with a golden scabbard appeared.

"Naruto, this sword belongs to you, its name is Musumane" said Sephiroth.

"You're giving me your prized possession?" asked Naruto.

"Hells to the no, if you want my Masamune you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands" replied Sephiroth.

Naruto took up the sword only to have it shrink down to the size of a standard katana.

"Hey what gives?" akesd Naruto in frustration.

"That sword is the sister sword to the masamune, like its sibling it will grow as you grow. I fear the time has come for the archangel to save this world once again and so you must find the three blades of retribution, I've already given you the heaven's bane, now you must find Muramasa, the demon blade and Nightmare hell's fang.

Sephiroth began to glow a light blue hue as chakra tendrils shot out of Naruto's body and into Sephiroth.

"Well Naruto it looks like my time in the physical world, its been a good ten thousand years" Said Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth what's happening to you" asked Naruto

"We cannot coexist in the physical world. I'll see you later Naruto so ill be chilling in your sub consciousness, oh and there is a blond haired boy who looks just like yourself, his name is cloud he'll help you on your journey to Naruto I will never be that far away, so if you ever need to train or just have a casual conversation, just do what you do to talk to Mizu chan, also tell your little sister I said hi.

Sephiroth began to fade as the chakra tendrils began to thicken until all they were holding was a ball of white light. the tendrils retracted quickly as the light engulfed Naruto.

When the light had faded, Naruto's golden blonde spiky hair had become shoulder length silver, his clothes consisted of a pair of black black pants and combat boots that went up to his knees. He wore no shirt and had two diagonal straps against his chest in a cross like fashion that were connected to his belt which had a massive buckle and to top to all off he wore a black leather trench coat with silver shoulder plates. If Sakura could see Naruto now she'd be drooling like most of the women in the room including Yugao , an Anbu operative who was hidden in another corner of the room, Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka clan had a silent orgasm just by glancing at the pure masculinity that Naruto now had.

Mikoto just stared at him 'okay first I'll drug him, then I'll five him a lap dance, then I'll tease him by making him play with my pussy and finally I'll get his cock so far in m- wait bad Mikoto he's your nephew thats not right'.

Sairenji on the other hand was on cloud nine having the mother of all sexual fantasies which I am not going to explain because Mikoto's was bad enough.

Naruto looking at these women staring at him was confused

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Naruto


	3. Nanaki Saves the Day

Chapter 3: Nanaki saves the day (Red XIII)

_When the light had faded, Naruto's golden blonde spiky hair had become shoulder length silver, his clothes consisted of a pair of black black pants and combat boots that went up to his knees. He wore no shirt and had two diagonal straps against his chest in a cross like fashion that were connected to his belt which had a massive buckle and to top to all off he wore a black leather trench coat with silver shoulder plates. If Sakura could see Naruto now she'd be drooling like most of the women in the room including Yugao , an Anbu operative who was hidden in another corner of the room, Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka clan had a silent orgasm just by glancing at the pure masculinity that Naruto now had._

_Mikoto just stared at him 'okay first I'll drug him, then I'll five him a lap dance, then I'll tease him by making him play with my pussy and finally I'll get his cock so far in m- wait bad Mikoto he's your nephew that's not right'._

_Sairenji on the other hand was on cloud nine having the mother of all sexual fantasies which I am not going to explain because Mikoto's was bad enough._

_Naruto looking at these women staring at him was confused_

_"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Naruto._

* * *

><p>Naruto began to get scared; he had never seen the look that the women were giving him.<p>

"G-gramps what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you poor, poor soul, I think that it's best we end this meeting and for you to run, make sure to steer clear of any females, if you don't, may Kami have mercy on your soul" replied Hiruzen.

Within a blink of an eye, Naruto was gone, Hiruzen could have sworn Naruto just used the Hiraishin. The way home was hell for Naruto, everywhere he wen there were girls, Even though Naruto had tons of stamina, it seemed that the girls had ten times as much by the way they chased. Common sense would tell him to use a henge, but who besides a Nara would use common sense at a time like this? Naruto had managed to dodge them by hiding behind a bulding where the girls went another direction leaving pure destruction. The sad thing was the bulding he hid behind was none other then Dango tengoku (Dango Heaven) Anko Mitarashi's favorite restaurant he looked into the glass and spots Anko and his older sister Ai Uzumaki.

Together Ai and Naruto make a formidable team, Ai is skilled in taijutsu and genjutsu, while Naruto is skilled in nin and kenjutsu, fuinjutsu is something that they both seemed to have a talent for.

Anko notices Naruto staring at her and Ai. They both disappear to Naruto's surprise and appear behind him, Naruto turns around attempting to run and his face hits something soft. It turns out that his face landed into a pair of lavender scented breasts, large ones at that.

"Shit" says Naruto as he looks up to see Ai seething at him while Anko chuckles, "I'm sorry Ai-chan it was an accident don't get angry, please, please don't get angry"

"Why the hell shouldn't I be angry you perv!" yelled Ai before she punched him straight in the face which sent him flying into the hot springs which was right across from the dango restaurant, he flew through the fence the wall into the women's side of the hot springs which led to being beaten by the unsuspecting women in the hot spring.

"Ai I think you went a little too far" said Anko.

"The only person who went too far was him, I hate perverts" said Ai.

"I don't think he was trying to do that, it looked met like he was trying to run away and you just happened to be in the way.

"Hey you hear that, that sounded like the platinum prince" said a girl in the distance.

AI and Anko turned around to see about 40 girls looking for someone. Naruto, who was walking out of the hot springs without a scratch via super healing towards Ai and Anko when he was toppled by the girls.

Ai and Anko sweat-dropped at the scene "Damn, more fan girls" they both said simultaneously.

"Get off me, my hair is attached to my head you know, Ow that hurts, hey what are you doing?... No, No, DON'T TOUCH ME... GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET... NANAKI! HELP ME!" screamed Naruto who was being tortured by the fan girls.

A loud growl was heard, the girls stopped what they were doing to figure out what it came from right before they ran away screaming "Kyuubi, a fox/wolf hybrid with thick dark red and orange fur with a thin brown mane extending partway down its back. Its right eye has a scar running through it, and the remaining eye is ochre in color. It is adorned with a variety of beads, earrings and feathers around his head, with golden pastern braces and brands, on its legs is the roman numeral "XIII".

Ai and Anko jump into action and attack the beast before they are blocked by a 4 foot nodachi from Naruto who was now in front of it.

"Thanks Nanaki I owe you one" said Naruto.

"Any time Naruto, so I see Sephiroth has melded with you" said Nanaki.

"Wait a minute, Naruto" said Ai in a confused manner.

"Hey Ai ne-chan, sorry about what happened earlier, I was trying to get away from those fangirls" said Naruto.

"Never mind that what the hell happened?" asked Ai.

Naruto explained what had happened and how he transformed and yadda,yadda yadda, Anko and Ai had utterly ridiculous looks on their faces.

"Naruto I think they're broken" said Nanaki.

"Yeah I guess so, well Since you're here Nanaki wanna spar?" asked Naruto.

"You know me well, Naruto" replied Nanaki.

**ANNND CUT, PRINT, THAT'S A RAP thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Link to the forum where you can sign up: topic/111772/63683250/1/

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Ookami88

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

ShadowCat971

Shinigami Naru-chan/Haru-and-Rachel-xXx


	5. Chapter 5

stories from both accounts will be moved to

I don't wanna write violent stuff just to get it taken down, even though fanfiction should be like this website where in order to get to Ma content you must have an account to read it


	6. AN: About Rachel

Rachel, the co-writer for some of my other stories, know that she's made a full recovery but may not be writing fanfics anymore, if that is the case than many of my fanfic will be removed, such as Trust, An Archangel's Legacy, Kitsune WTF, Twisted and Chi no Hime. I've talked with her and convinced her to keep writing if he gets at least 50 users to vote in a poll that she should keep writing.


	7. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys

Unfortunately I will not be uploading new chapters for a while, I learned just yesterday someone very important to me passed away yesterday so AWOL will be taking over.

Thank you for those who understand and others can go somewhere


	8. PLEASE READ 2

Howdy yall, okay I know that ive been AWOL for quite a while but i can explain, i am now a live caster on i stream my favorite videogames most days of the week and i dont really have the time to update, because of this i am putting some of my creations up for adoption, i will put on my profile page which ones will be up for adoption, it pains me to do this but they are great stories and their potential would be wasted if i were to let them sit here


	9. NOTE

Howdy yall,

I have in the past promised to upate more... but some things have gotten in my way. Recently i have lost my job... and before that dropped out of college... my loans stacked up, and my co-writer has left me, i could not write fanfiction due to the stress i have been put through.

During those stressful events i had put some of my fanfictions up for adoption... They are NO LONGER UP FOR ADOPTION... I CANNOT AND WILL NOT LET GO OF THEM, they are a part of me and i cannot let them go.

I am sorry for my absence and i hope i can continue to write the way i used to...

I thank all of you greatly for the time it took you to read and review and send me private messages.

- AWOL


End file.
